dream_ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
SNTM Cycle 1 (moonlightvibes)
Host : Heather Decksheimer Photographer and Judge # 1 : Mike Rosenthal PR Maven : Marcella Van Buren Prizes : TresSemme Hair Campaign CoverGirl Maybeline GUESS The 16 Semi Finalists : Ally : 18 Anna : 19 Ashe : 18 Chiara : 20 Clare : 18 Danyell : 21 Diana : 25 Ellie : 18 Emilia : 20 Hope : 18 Kerrie : 21 Melisa : 22 Nina : 20 Noella : 24 Stephanie : 23 Suzi : 18 Casting Episodes : Episode 1 : Swimsuits and the models move into model loft Epsiode 2 : Interviews Episode 3 : Photoshoot **Robotic Outfits in Pairs Pairs : Ally & Anna Nina & Clare Ashe & Ellie Suzi & Melisa Noella & Diana Hope & Stephanie Kerrie & Chiara Emilia & Danyell Episode 4 : Top 16 Deliberation and 12 girls chosen for the final cast. Girls Rated on 1 to 10. 1 = WORST 10 = BEST Diana : 2 Noella : 6 Anna : 8 Ally : 4 Suzi : 3 Clare : 9 Danyell : 10 Emilia : 10 Stephanie : 3 Hope : 7 Melisa : 9 Nina : 7 Kerrie : 9 Chiara : 7 Ellie : 6 Ashe : 8 Final 12 COO : 1.Nina 2.Danyell 3.Ashe 4.Emilia 5.Melisa 6.Hope 7.Clare 8.Kerrie 9.Anna 10.Chiara 11.Suzi 12.Ally ELIMINATED : Diana, Noella, Stephanie, Ellie Episode 5 : Models Move into Model House + Disco Runway Challenge Challenge Order : 1.Clare 2.Danyell 3.Emilia 4.Nina 5.Anna 6.Melisa 7.Chiara 8.Kerrie 9.Hope 10.Ashe 11.Ally 12.Suzi Photoshoot : Mirror Beauty Shoot COO : 1.Emilia 2.Melisa 3.Clare 4.Anna 5.Kerrie 6.Ashe 7.Nina 8.Danyell 9.Hope 10.Ally 11.Suzi ELIMIANTED ; Chiara Episode 6 : Challenge : Makeup Challenge 1.Emilia 2.Melisa 3.Danyell 4.Ashe 5.Anna 6.Ally 7.Nina 8.Hope 9.Clare 10.Kerrie 11.Suzi Photoshoot : Black Couture Dresses posing next to a grave at night in B&W Girls Who Did Great : Kerrie, Clare, Ashe Girls who did Good : Melisa, Girls who did Okay : Emilia, Nina, Ally, Hope Girls who did Bad : Suzi, Danyell, Anna COO : 1.Ashe 2.Melisa 3.Emilia 4.Ally 5.Kerrie 6.Clare 7.Nina 8.Hope 9.Danyell 10.Anna ELIMINATED : Suzi Episode 7 : Challenge : Makeovers : Ashe : Dyed Golden Blonde Nina : Dyed Fire Red with Bangs Kerrie : Dyed Jet Black and Polished Anna : Light Brown Waves w/bangs Danyell : Sleek, long, jet black hair Hope : Spiky, short, Bleached blonde hair (Miley Cyrus styled) Emilia : Dyed Orange, with waves Clare : Chocolate Brown Extensions Ally : Blonde Curly weave Melisa : Platnium Blonde Waves Challenge Order : 10.Hope 9.Anna 8.Ally 7.Ashe 6.Emilia 5.Melisa 4.Nina 3.Clare 2.Danyell 1.Kerrie Photoshoot : TresSemme Hair Campaign Girls who Did Great : Clare, Nina, Kerrie, Danyell Girls who did Good : Emilia, Girls who did Okay : Ashe, Melisa, Hope, Ally Girls who did Bad : Anna, COO : 1.Kerrie 2.Nina 3.Clare 4.Danyell 5.Emilia 6.Melisa 7.Ashe 8.Ally 9.Hope ELIMINATED : Anna Episode 8 : Challenge : Runway Challenge for Betsy Johnson Challenge Order : 1.Emilia 2.Clare 3.Kerrie 4.Hope 5.Ashe 6.Melisa 7.Nina 8.Danyell 9.Ally Photoshoot : Raw Morning Beach Beauty in B&W Girls who did Great : Nina, Ally, Melisa, Kerrie Girls who did Good : Ashe, Clare, Girls who did Okay : Emilia, Danyell Girls who dad Bad : Hope COO : 1.Kerrie 2.Emilia 3.Clare 4.Melisa 5.Ashe 6.Nina 7.Hope 8.Ally 9.Danyell (NE) Epsiode 9 : Challenge : TresSemme Hair commercial Great : Kerrie, Ashe, Ally, Melisa Good : Nina, Danyell, Okay : Emilia, Clare Bad : Hope, Challenge Order : 1.Ally 2.Kerrie 3.Ashe 4.Melisa 5.Danyell 6.Nina 7.Emilia 8.Clare 9.Hope Photoshoot : Vampires At Midnight Great : Melisa, Nina, Clare, Kerrie Good : Danyell, Emilia, Ally Okay : Ashe, Hope Bad : COO : 1.Kerrie 2.Ally 3.Melisa 4.Ashe 5.Nina 6.Danyell 7.Clare 8.Emilia ELIMINATED : Hope Episode 10 : NO CHALLENGE Photoshoot : Holding a glass of sprite on a yacht Great : Emilia, Danyell Good : Kerrie, Clare, Ally Okay : Bad : Melisa, Nina, Ashe COO : 1.Danyell 2.Emilia 3.Ally 4.Kerrie 5.Clare 6.Nina 7.Melisa ELIMINATED : Ashe Episode 11 : ID : Thiland Challenge : Reactions on the tour to the city and interactions Scores : 1.Clare 2.Nina 3.Emilia 4.Danyell 5.Kerrie 6.Ally 7.Melisa Photoshoot : Waterfall Mermaids Great : Emilia, Danyell, Nina, Good : Kerrie, Melisa, Okay : Bad : Ally, Clare COO : 1.Nina 2.Emilia 3.Danyell 4.Clare 5.Kerrie 6.Melisa ELIMINATED : Ally Episode 12 : **The girls were in pairs for both the challenge, the photoshoot, and COO, the teas are : Melisa & Clare, Emilia & Danyell, and Nina & Kerrie Challenge : Randomacts of modeling in the city of Thiland in the pairs Chalenge Order : 1.Clare & Melisa (3/3 RAOM) 2.Emilia &Danyell (2/3 RAOM) 3.Nina & Kerrie (1/3 RAOM) Photoshoot : Same sex couple in studio Great : MC & ED Bad : N&K COO : 1.Danyell & Emilia 2.Clare & Melisa 3.Kerrie ELIMINATED : Nina Episode 13 : Chllenge : Go Sees Designers : Bikini Barbies, GUESS, Dream Dresses, Simple Photo, Beauty Collage Gosees went to : BB : Kerrie, Melisa, Danyell G : Clare, Emilia, Danyell DD : Melisa, Kerrie, Clare SP : Danyell, Emilia, Melisa BC : Danyell, Emilia, Clare, Kerrie BOOKED : 1.Danyell (4/5) 2.Emilia (3/3) 3.Clare (2/3) 4.Kerrie (1/3) 5.Melisa (1/3) Photoshoot : Supermodels at their glamorous mansion Great : Kerrie, Good : Danyell, Clare, Emilia Okay : Melisa, Bad : COO ; 1.Danyell 2.Emilia 3.Kerrie 4.Clare ELIMINATED : Melisa Episode 14 (FINALE) Placings : 4th : Danyell 3rd : Clare 2nd : Kerrie WINNER : Emilia